


Roller coaster of love

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words prompt: roller coaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller coaster of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venacavaa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=venacavaa).



"Nick, you haven't even been on a roller coaster since you were thirteen. Come on and try it," Kevin encouraged, rubbing his hands together excitedly as a smile stretched across his face.

They were doing an interview at Disney World which was awesome; Nick liked Disney World. He just didn't like roller coasters. Nick was actually pretty certain that if they slowed down, swerved less, and never, ever went upside down, he'd actually like them. Voicing that was not an option, but he was only mildly surprised when Joe leaned into him with a smirk and said, "Hey Nick, you know while us big boys go over here... You could ride the trolley around the park for a while. It's nice and slow." Nick didn't appreciate that at all and told Joseph as much with his eyes. Joe knocked into him a little. "Come with me, Nick. It'll be good," he said, breaking down into a plea.

"Joe, I don't think it's a good idea. Can't you come get a hot dog with me or something instead?" Joe looked back to the coaster they were in line for, then back at Nick and sighed.

"Sure Nick, c'mon." Joe began steering Nick away by the shoulder as Kevin called out an abused sort of 'Hey...!' from behind them. Nick planted his feet in the ground though, tripping Joe into him. "What?" Joe asked curiously, looking around to see if there were any rabid fangirls staring at them hungrily, making Nick wary.

Turning to face his older brother, Nick cupped his hand over Joe's shoulder and shook his head. "No, you're right Joe. This'll be good, and we can't just ditch Kev anyway." He began walking back and Joe followed him, bouncing slightly in excitement.

"Thanks Nicky! If you get scared or something, you can like, rip my hand off - anything you want? Okay?" He was grinning wide, happy to be doing this at all, happy to especially be doing it with Nick. His younger brother nodded his head, thinking, but a half-smile was on his face in response.

As the coaster began climbing the tacks, Nick felt the muscles in his back tense up. He didn't like being afraid. It wasn't his style, but this was just crazy. He couldn't understand why anyone would ever find this fun. They all had to be insane. Case and point right by his side: A screaming Joseph Jonas, hands raised in the air. "You look like a moron," Nick mumbled, hearing his voice become strangled with his anticipation already, making him frown.

Joe couldn't hear him over the other morons screaming, or Kevin at his other side giggling like a freakin' hyena. Nick rolled his eyes, and then felt them helplessly close against the drop his stomach informed him was coming, coming, going, "OH SHIT!" Nick yelled out, squeezing his eyes shut so tight tears began leaking out from his eyelashes. His hands were gripping the bars next to him so tight that he was pretty sure he'd inserted himself into the structure, which only gave him a short wave of relief until he wondered if it would fall off the tracks entirely. He'd be _stuck_ forever. His stomach churned with nausea and he felt his world literally flip upside down.

Joe must have looked over, seen the complete horror etched into Nick's face, in the way his fists were formed, in the way his entire body looked frozen in a tense position. Joe stopped screaming, having fun, letting the adrenalin rush through him. "Hey!" he called out to Nick over the wind flying by them. "Hey Baby J!" He carefully, slowly removed Nick's hand that was closest to him from the bar resting beside his head, clasped it in his own and squeezed. "Nicholas, you're fine! You're fine!" he repeated loudly.

He could hear it, the voice telling him everything was all right. Joe's grasp, the way he spoke, it all made Nick _want_ to loosen up, but he couldn't, didn't feel safe enough. Kevin had opted to let Joe take care of the situation, ignored them because sometimes it was just supposed to be Joe and Nick and he knew that very well from past experience.

When he didn't know what else to do, Joe took their hands held tightly together, and smoothed it down Nick's cheek, until Nick let the creases in his face smooth out, his eyes stopped watering. "Hey," Joe said, and it was quieter, blocked by the wind, but Nick could hear it anyway, or he felt it, or something. Nick wasn't sure, but he opened his eyes to see Joe looking concerned.

"Hey," Nick answered, nothing more than a whisper. He watched as Joe mouthed that he loved him. Smiled when Joe shouted just after.

"You're doing great Nicky! Mr. President! WOO!" He smiled and laughed, encouraging Nick.

Hesitantly, Nick opened his mouth, but finally let out a loud, "Wooo!" and then they began slowing down, the ride coming to a stop.


End file.
